


Arrival

by TottPaula



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: A raunchier, grittier version of Barbara Gordon's origin story as Batgirl
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Jim Gordon, Batgirl/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batgirl Arrives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715217) by TThatcher. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon begins her new... thing

Barbara took a deep breath for encouragement. 

"All right, here I go," Barbara exhaled and poised her foot just above the kickstarter of her specially designed motorcycle.

The engine started with a satisfying roar. An exciting sound that offset her first day nerves.

She pushed the button that activated the false brick wall, perfectly in time with shifting the bike into drive.

She was nervous and excited, and had no idea what this night would bring. She wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't faint right now, but the coolness of the night's air helped calm her nerves.

She had committed herself to this mission, and getting a bit of stage fright wasn't going to stop her now

As she joined the light traffic on the expressway her heartbeat slowed, she could do this. She'd trained long and trained hard for this.

She exited into the streets, near to a rough section of town tearing around the corners of the usual high crime neighborhoods and her confidence gradually returned.

Either she would find trouble tonight or it would find her.

Either way was fine.

She approached a red light, stopping.

A man was talking and singing to himself and weaving towards her, she wasn't expecting this.

He came close, looking her over, asking "whut, whut arr yew wearin' an whut kinda..kinda helmet is dat?"

He smelled terrible, and Barbara tried to push him out of her face, explaining, "I don't have the time for this, I'm...

But then a pair of powerful arms grabbed her and yanked her from her bike dumping her on the street. Both men boarded her bike and took off.

"Oh no you don't!" she raged, what an embarrassing start this was.


End file.
